nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Gopogo
}} Gopogo is a level-based and endless game released for Android on Google Play on November 25th, 2015, for iOS on the Apple App Store on November 26th, 2015, and released as a browser game on Agame.com's site on February 10th, 2016. The game will also be released for Android on the Amazon App Store and as a browser game on Nitrome's website. The player plays a character on a pogo stick either trying to complete levels in a level-based mode or trying to get a high score in an endless mode. Controls *Slide finger horizontally - change the angle of the player (mobile) *Left and right button - Change the angle of the player (Browser) Gameplay The player controls a constantly bouncing pogo stick with a character on it and can move the pogo stick by tilting it, which will cause the pogo stick to bounce in the direction the player's character is pointing when the stick hits the ground. How the character and its pogo stick is positioned determines how far it can jump and how high. The player character will die if its body impacts any part of the stage or falls off the stage. The level based mode has a lives system in the form of pogo sticks, with the player given three lives upon starting this mode for the first time. The player will lose a life whenever the player character dies, and this mode cannot be played without the player at least having one life. The player can get three lives by watching a video advertisement, one life by paying five coins, or by collecting lives in the game's endless mode. In the endless mode, players advance on a horizontal path until their player character dies. Unlike in the level based mode, the player is warned about incoming enemies. Some obstacles works differently than in the level based mode, such as descending platforms descending more when landed on once the player has ten or more points. Coins and lives are encountered in this mode. If the player character dies, the player can continue by paying 25 coins or by watching an advertisement. The price for a continue doubles each time it is bought, but will not exceed 100 coins. Continuing will remove enemies from the spot the player respawns on, which will be the last platform the player character landed on. Levels Gopogo contains fifty levels, forty which are regular levels and ten "extreme levels", which are meant to be harder than the regular levels. Level 1 This level is a tutorial for horizontal movement. Level 2 This level is a tutorial for vertical movement and introduces crumbling platforms. Level 3 This level introduces dogs and the extra height giving platforms. Level 4 This level introduces green moving platforms. Level 5 The player has to traverse this level by bouncing primarily on barrels and most of the time avoiding bouncing of the crumbling platform. Level 6 This level introduces police robots. While the character is bouncing up at the start of the level, rotating the player character so it is facing farthest to the right and keeping it in this position for the whole level will allow the player to safely bounce to the finish point of the level. Level 7 This level introduces lowering platforms. Level 8 This level introduces thin platforms. Level 9 This level introduces pipes that let out steam. Level 10 In this level, player has to avoid hitting the dogs above. Level 11 This level requires bouncing on the police robots in order to gain extra height. Level 12 This level is basically a mix of levels 5 and 6. Level 13 This level introduces fly robots. Level 14 This level is harder version of level 11 and has thick platforms. Level 15 This level has more moving platforms. Level 16 In this level, the player must destroy crumbling platforms while avoiding two dogs. Level 17 The player has to constantly move with a moving platform and avoid falling off it. Level 18 This level introduces spring platforms and conveyor belts. Level 19 Each platform contains more dogs than the prior platform. Level 20 This level introduces brown platforms. Level 21 This levels has platforms that have police robots in groups, all of the platforms having three robots while one has four. Level 22 This level requires timing when dodging the robot flies. Level 23 This level has falling barrels. Level 24 When advancing upwards, the player should be sure not to hit any dogs. Level 25 Player must get to the higher platform before the moving platform falls off the rail. Level 26 In this level, the player has to advance down several conveyor belts while avoiding dogs. Level 27 This level is same as level 17, but with springs added. Level 28 This level requires mastering the jumping physics. Level 29 The player has to lower the lowering platform while avoiding a dog. Level 30 This is a harder version of level 5. Level 31 This is the same as level 9, but with dogs added. Level 32 This level introduces stationary robot flies. Level 33 Level 34 The player has to avoid landing on the wooden platforms. If it becomes too low, the player will be unable to reach the green platform. Level 35 A strategy for this level is to stay above the next moving platform when the one the player is currently on falls. Level 36 Much like 28, but this time the player must avoid flies while lowering the platform. Level 37 This level is mostly the same as level 26. Level 38 This level is like level 27 but with crumbling blocks. Level 39 This level is a longer version of level 9. Level 40 The player should bounce to the second platform on the right once the dogs have gone to it. After this, the incoming police robot should be used to get to next platform. After this, in order to reach the highest point the player should bounce over the two dogs coming from the left and then bounce back to the right and land on a police robot. Finally, bouncing to the right should take the player to the ending spot of the level. Level 41 Level 42 Level 43 Level 44 The player should reach the first pipe and make a soft bounce to land on the second pipe. When trying to reach the third pipe, the player should use the strongest bounces as possible. Level 45 Level 46 Level 47 Level 48 Level 49 Level 50 This level requires a strict jumping accuracy in order to be completed. The player should begin jumping with a maximum power to the second block placed after the first one. Then, a jump should be done by turning with same power to get to the third block, and finally the player should turn to the right with the maximum angle possible to get to the fourth block and from there to finish line. Ending Characters *Vim (starting character) *Stretch (20 coins) *Kidney (50 coins) *Snog (50 coins) *Puck (60 coins) *Austin (60 coins) *Justin (60 coins) *Zaggy (65 coins) *Mr. Trump (70 coins) *Green Ninja (70 coins) *Gunbrick dude (75 coins) *Mike (75 coins) *Jerome (80 coins) *Z (80 coins) *King Edward (85 coins) *Wizard (85 coins) *Easter (90 coins) *Sid (100 coins) *Mute (100 coins) *Dozzy (100 coins) *Panic Bot (110 coins) *Baggy (120 coins) *Bill and Phil (120 coins) *Silly Sausage (150 coins) *Snot (150 coins) *Coz (200 coins) *Rosy (250 coins) *Viking Garry (300 coins) *Visor (320 coins) *Emote (400 coins) *Finn (400 coins) *Banana (400 coins) *Ribbit (420 coins) *Rust Bucket (430 coins) *Tick (450 coins) *Thumb up (480 coins) *Sister (500 coins) *Fruit Bat (510 Coins) *Leggy (550 coins) *Scratch (600 coins) Versions Release version This version was released on November 25th, 2015, on Google Play and on November 26th, 2016, for the Apple App Store and is labelled Version 1.0 there. This was the game's initial release version. The Google Play version is mentioned as being a patch. Android update version 1 Released on December 3rd, 2015, this version improves the game's Google Play Services. Update 1 This update was released on January 21st, 2016, on the Apple App Store and Google Play and is labelled Version 1.1 on the Apple App Store and Version 1.2 on Google Play. This update adds levels 41-50 and adds ten new unlockable characters, these being Finn, Banana, Ribbit, Rust Bucket, Tick, Thumb up, Sister, Fruit Bat, Leggy, and Scratch. Some of the game's early levels are also slightly modified so that they form a more gradual increase in difficulty. Announcements *August 13th, 2015 - The game was announced, with details and a screenshot posted. *September 18th, 2015 - Romain Macré shared a screenshot of the game on his Twitter account *November 20th, 2015 - Nitrome released a GIF preview of Gopogo and reveals that it will be released the following week *November 25th, 2015 - Nitrome released a trailer of Gopogo. *December 25th, 2015 - Nitrome announced Gopogo will have an update in January 2016. *December 28th, 2015 - Nitrome announced that Gopogo's update will contains ten extra levels and ten new characters. Go Pogo preview screenshot.png|The August 13th, 2015 preview picture Go Pogo Twitter preview.png|The September 18th, 2015 File:1387-1448039499-twitter_gopogo_final.gif|The November 20th, 2015 preview File:Gopogo|The game's trailer Cameos *The logos of other Nitrome games appear on the walls of levels, these logos being Green Ninja, Silly Sausage, Platform Panic, and Nitrome Must Die. The logo for Ultimate Briefcase, a game that will be published by Nitrome, also appears in some levels. *The stretchy dog from the Silly Sausage series appears in the background of some levels. Reception Promotions When Update 1 was released, Apple featured Gopogo in the "Best New Game Updates" section on the Apple App Store . Development Development of Go Pogo's started around July 25th, 2015 . Go Pogo was announced on August 13th, 2015 and was in early development at this point . The game's main gameplay mechanic was based off Ribbit's main gameplay mechanic. On September 18th, 2015, Romain Macré shared a screenshot of the game on his Twitter account. On November 2nd, 2015, Nitrome mentioned that the game was nearing completion , and on November 13th, 2015, Nitrome announced that the game had been completed, submitted to all the game's app stores, and will be their next released game. Another preview was posted on November 20th, 2015, where Nitrome mentioned that the game would be released the following week. The game was released on Google Play on November 25th, 2016, and on the Apple App Store on November 26th, 2015 . On December 28th, 2015, Nitrome announced that they were working on an update to Gopogo and that it would be released in January 2016 . This update was given the name Update 1 and was released on January 21st, 2016 . The game's browser version was released on February 10th, 2016 , on Agame.com, as part of a contract Nitrome had with the website to produce browser versions of its own mobile games . Beta elements *In the August 15th, 2015 preview image, the police robot enemy appears human. *In the same preview, Vim's facial expression is different Go Pogo preview screenshot.png| Unused content Helm posted on Twitter a level cut from the extreme levels update . Gopogo cut extreme level.gif|The level. Original GIF, with proper framerate and colour Glitches *In endless mode, if the advertisement will not start up and a "Close" becomes available or the player cancels watching the advertisement, closing the advert will result in the player not respawning and the screen staying in the spot the player died. *In level 42, police robots can walk through pipes. Trivia * The grey blocks are very similar to red blocks from Green Ninja. * The text "Pogo or die" may be a reference to the game Skate or Die and/or Ski or Die for the Nintendo Entertainment System. * The settings cog is similar to the Platform Panic settings cog. Go Pogo Twitter preview.png|The second preview of the game, with the blue settings button PlatformPanicSettings.png|Platform Panic settings cog *Prior to the game's release, it was called "Go Pogo" as two words instead of as one word. *The game's Nitrome.com icon is not the same as the mobile icon. Gopogoicon.png|Mobile icon Ico gopogo.png|Website icon *This is the first Nitrome browser game that was first released outside of Nitrome.com. References https://twitter.com/Jon_Annal/status/631834212644036608 }} Category:Mobile phone games Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:2015 games Category:Beta Category:Programming by Romain Macré Category:Art by Helm Category:Music by Eirik Suhrke Category:Level-based games Category:Endless games